The River is Wide
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: Heath is wounded at Sample's farm and then rides away in spite of his injuries. Will he live to join the Barkley family or not? Rated T to be safe. All Barkleys will have appearances in the story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Heath rode hard and fast towards Sample's farm. He'd had no intention of going there; not until Mrs. Barkley talked to him. After that, he'd taken time to think and decided that, if for no other fact than to prove that he wasn't lying about who he was, he would fight with his brothers. By the time Sample's farm came into view, there was no question which men were on whose side. Heath raced passed the railroad men and, jumping off his horse and grabbing his rifle, made his way over to his half brothers, taking the barest of glances at Nick. He then turned his attention to the men who had come to run Mr. Sample off his farm.

Nick and Jarrod, who had at first assumed that Heath was indeed arriving to fight with the railroad, were astonished beyond measure to see the blonde haired cowboy jump off his horse and join them, didn't know what to think. They'd been so sure he was lying, for whatever reason. The last thing they had expected was for him to join them in their fight. However, any musings they had would have to wait as the sheriff began talking.

"Are you willing to wait until nine, until the courthouse opens?" Jarrod asked, knowing he was wasting his breath, still he hoped for a small miracle. He was not to get it; a shot rang out and Frank Sample fell down upon the ground, dead as could be. Men on both sides began firing shots and men began dying. Nick ran to the side of a wagon while Jarrod stayed in front of the house. Both men were shocked beyond measure when, a few seconds later, Heath pushed Jarrod out of the line of fire. One minute he was in front of Jarrod, the next he was on the ground with a bullet in his leg and what appeared to be a crease to his upper right arm by another bullet. It didn't take long for the fight to be over. The farmers had won and the railroad men were riding away in defeat.

An eerie silence fell upon the farm, broken only by the sobbing of Mrs. Samples. Nick, Jarrod and Gene looked at Heath, who had managed to pull himself over to the side of the house during the last couple of minutes of the fighting. One of the other men, a balding man in his fifties by the name of Jeffery Nelson, was helping Heath with his injured leg and arm.

"He saved my life." Jarrod spoke quietly. Why would a drifter join their fight and save his life? Unless…a small seed of realization began breaking through the denial he'd been in earlier.

Nick, who was more than unsettled at Heath showing up, fighting with them instead of against them, and being injured for Jarrod, didn't know what to think. "He's got to be lying." He said only there was no conviction to the words he spoke.

Gene was also amazed, but he said nothing, contemplating on the fact that he didn't believe a man who was simply a drifter would do such a thing. He started to walk towards Heath, as did Jarrod when the gentleman tending to Heath's injury finished wrapping Heath's wounded leg and helped him stand up.

"Get my horse, please." Heath gestured towards his Modac and looked at the gentleman; perspiration rolling slowly off his forehead. He had only come to fight for the farmers, to prove he wasn't with the railroad; he had no intention of sticking around; it had been a mistake to ask for a job from the Barkleys.

The gentleman started to protest when Jarrod, who had reached Heath, spoke up. "You need that leg and arm tended to. We can get a wagon and get you back to the house; we can send for a doctor."

Heath glared at Jarrod. "No thanks, _Mister_ Barkley," Heath snapped as his horse was brought to him. "I…" he stopped as he felt a wave of nausea roll over him, but then forced himself to continue. "I've been injured before and ridden my horse just fine. Don't worry about me!" He took his horse's reins in his hands.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Nick snapped back before Jarrod could reply. "You just saved my brother's life. We…"

"Our brother's life," Heath, who had managed to get into his saddle with a bit of help from Mr. Nelson, leaned forward in his saddle and hissed at Nick. "I don't lie! I'm your father's bastard son! I saved _our_ brother's life." He then swung his horse around. "Would've done it for anybody though; I'd try and save any man fighting for justice." he said.

Before Jarrod, Nick and Gene-who had walked up beside his two brothers-could give any sort of reply; Heath was riding away, and at a very hard pace.

"We have to follow him! The fool can't get far with those injuries!" Jarrod snapped as he ran for his horse; he might not want to accept his father had sired a child outside his marriage, only he wasn't about to leave a wounded man without help either.

"What if he refuses our help again?" Gene asked Nick as he and Nick ran for their horses also.

Nick didn't reply as he mounted his horse. Only, after he was in the saddle, he looked at his baby brother and replied, "Then I guess big brother and I follow him until he accepts it, while you go back and tell mother what's going on."

Gene would have argued, but Nick was already riding through the open gate with Jarrod beside him. The youngest Barkley caught up with his older brothers only to find himself, along with Nick, allowing more than on cuss word to escape their lips when a couple of long time friends stopped them.

"We don't have time for this!" Jarrod said louder than he meant to when it became apparent they hadn't been stopped for anything but to fulfill anything but one's curiosity. He spurred his horse onward, as did Gene; leaving Nick to quickly apologize to their friends before spurring his own horse forward.

~oOo~

Heath, who had heard plenty when it came to the Barkleys' reputations for stubbornness and ability to track men, had managed to put quite some distance between him and his half brothers thanks to delay caused by their friends. Heath had also managed to mix the tracks of his horse in with that of the railroad men before making his way up into some rocks. The huge boulders were large enough and, as fortune would have it, arranged so both he and his horse were hidden from view. A crooked grin appeared on his face as he saw the three Barkley brothers appear and try to figure out whose tracks were whose. He might not be close enough to hear what was being said, but he could still tell Nick was cursing.

"I can't believe it!" Nick bellowed. "How did that man do it! I've been tracking for years, and he's successfully made it so I can't tell which way he went!"

"Go tell mother Nick and I are taking separate trails and are going to try to find him. In his condition, he can't continue on with this pace. Sooner or later, we've got to find him!" Jarrod, who was beside Jingo, looked up at Gene. He didn't need to say that he, Jarrod, felt it was imperative that they find the man called Heath Thomson.

Gene might have argued, only he looked at Nick, who wasn't exactly trying to hide how upset he was. "All right, but I have a funny feeling, if he doesn't want to get found, he won't be." He then looked at Nick and, while he knew it wasn't exactly good timing, he said, "For the record, I think he's telling the truth." He then turned his horse around and rode away.

"Don't say it." Nick snarled as he watched Jarrod remount Jingo.

Jarrod looked around, sighed and then headed north. On the other hand, Nick remained where he sat in his saddle and looked around. 'Why did it have to be you that saved Jarrod?' He thought as he turned south.

Heath smiled…and then slid off his horse and hit the ground.


	2. If he's yours

If He's Yours...

Gene stood in the living room and explained all that had happened at Sample's farm. He hesitated a moment, before confessing about what had had happened to Heath, along with the fact that Jarrod and Nick were now looking for him.

"What?" Victoria, who had been standing in the living room, felt the blood draining from her face as she quickly sat down. "He shouldn't have done that. He needs help."

"We know that." Gene, more than frustrated, sat down in the chair nearest the living room entrance, and snapped harder than he meant to. Quickly apologizing, his tone softened. "Like I just said, Nick and Jarrod are still out there trying to find him." He hoped they would find the blonde haired cowboy who had appeared unexpectedly in their lives. He, for one, wanted to get to know this unknown brother more.

Victoria sighed. She realized that she had, on occasion, wondered about the possibility of a child being conceived during the time of her and Tom's brief separation during a very trouble time of their marriage. She also realized that every time the thought had presented itself, she had hurried and pushed it aside. Thinking about it too much would have built her curiosity up enough to want to find out, and that had not been an option at the time. Now she feared losing that very son before she ever had a chance to get to know him. "You need to go back out there and help them." Victoria stood back up and walked over to the fireplace. "He needs to be found. He's your half brother; I know he is."

Gene was tired, but he wasn't about to argue with his mother. How could he when he knew she spoke the truth. He stood up and headed for the door, stopped and then turned to look back at his mother, who looked more than worried. "We'll find him mother. One way or the other, we'll find him." He then walked out of the living room and out of the house.

Once he was gone, Victoria made her way up the stairs and to her room where she picked up a picture of her and Tom. It had been taken on their wedding day, November 1, 1840. How he'd managed to meet and actually convince *Alexander Wolcott to come to their wedding and take the pictures was something Tom had never told her. She was sure if the gentleman hadn't died *two years later, Tom would have gotten him to take a picture of Jarrod after he was born too.

"Oh Tom," she held the picture close. "We messed up, not checking to see if a child had come about due to your indiscretion. I don't know how things work exactly only, if you can do anything to help bring him home, do it. If not, please, watch over him until he is found." After a minute or two, Victoria put the picture down and left the room. There were things that needed to be done, and she couldn't do them standing in one place.

 **~oOo~  
**  
Jarrod who had ridden a number of miles before turning around, deciding that unless Nick had found Heath Thomson, they would have to get more men. He kept his eyes wide open as he began traveling back in the direction he had come. As he did so, his mind traveled back in time, back to when he was seven years old.

 _"But where's father? Why doesn't he come home?" He stood in his mother's room, scared because his father had been gone several months. "Is it my fault?"  
_  
 _His mother, who had been facing the window, whirled around, shocked at the last question out of her oldest son's mouth. Why would he….Victoria stopped her train of thought as she realized why her son would think that. Jarrod had been carrying young Thomas in his arms when the wagon rolled. Her heart broke for her son and she walked over to him, kneeling in front of him as she did so. "No son, nothing is your fault. Your father and I, we're just having some problems right now. Things will work themselves out."  
_  
'One way or the other' was a thought she'd had immediately afterwards, but not confessed them to him until after his father had been murdered by the railroad. Jarrod found himself repeating those same words now. Then, unbeknownst to Jarrod, he began doing the exact same thing his mother had just did in her bedroom…asking his father to help them if he could.

Jarrod wasn't the only one who had turned around; Nick had as well. The hot tempered rancher was cursing Heath's name, not for showing up in their lives, though he still highly resented that, but for 'having the nerve to fight with them, save Jarrod's live, and then to disappear so successfully. Over the years, Nick had become an expert tracker and to have some do what Heath had just did was more than unnerving.

His mind turned to his parents, mostly his father. Since Nick had only been four at the time when his young brother, Thomas, had been killed in a freak accident, he remembered very little of him. However, as much as he hated to admit it, Nick remembered his father being gone for a few months. His mother had told him not to worry, and that his father was simply gone on some extended business. Now, with Heath's words ringing in his ears, Nick thought back to the time when his father had returned.

 _"I have told you everything." Nick heard his father's voice coming from the study where his parent's had gone. "I don't' blame you for being angry; you have every right to be. With that said and done, I am sorry. Please, give me a second chance. I'll do whatever I can to have you trust me again."  
_  
Nick bristled as the realization came to him that he had not known what his father had done to make his mother so angry…and he had not wanted to know. He still wasn't sure he did. Still…"Whoever he is, father," Nick hissed, "he saved our family some grief! The least you can do is help us find him!"

 **Author Notes:**

· 1840  
First American patent issued in photography to Alexander Wolcott for his camera.

I found conflicting dates when it comes to Mr. Wolcott's birth and death dates. Since I don't know which information is correct, I'm simply using the dates that will fit the story.


	3. Help sort of

Chapter Two

Heath felt a cool breeze blow over his face, and he slowly opened his eyes. His eyes focused on the rocks around him and the ground beneath him. What…he started to ask only to have the fight at Sample's farm, and his subsequent injuries, come back to him full force. Of course, even if he could forget the fight, he'd be hard pressed to forget the injuries as he struggled to sit up against the rocks. Pain shot through his leg and up his injured arm as he did so. He could see blood upon the ground.

After he'd managed to sit up, Heath looked around and got the shock of his life as he saw a gray haired gentleman who looked to be in his late fifties sitting on one of the boulders watching him. "Who are you? If the Barkleys sent you to find me, you can just leave." Heath growled angrily.

A slow, sad, somewhat resigned smile appeared on the stranger's face. He knew of the anger inside the blonde haired cowboy and knew the cause. But, telling Heath that would do no good at the moment, as he would not listen and the gentleman knew it. He hesitated to say anything, knowing full well what Heath's reaction would be. Finally, he took a deep breath and said, "Victoria and the others don't know I'm here. However," he shrugged his shoulders and said, "I know for a fact they're looking for you. That is, two of your half-brothers are."

Heath felt shock waves roll over him. With the exception of the gentleman who had helped him at Sample's farm, no one else would be in a position to know what Heath had told the Barkleys. Had the gentleman at Sample's farm spread the news that fast? "If they're looking for me, they're wasting their time! And, you're wasting yours too!" Heath went to stand only to have immense pain roll through his injured leg and he had to grab onto the rock to remain standing; the stranger remained where he was.

"If all you're going to do is sit there, I'd just as soon as you leave." Heath barked. He was shocked to see genuine compassion appear in the man's face, but more so to hear the man's reply.

"I am more than willing to leave and get you some help, but I can't unless you let me. It's not within my power to do so." The gentleman stretched his legs and folded his arms. "And, hate it as much as you want to, I'm not turning my back on you either."

Not within his power? Heath was confused. He knew many people who forced their 'help' onto another human being. He was getting away from this place, and the stranger. He'd head to the nearest town that wasn't Stockton and, hopefully, find a doctor. Heath looked around only to realize Gal was nowhere to be seen. Naturally, he blamed the stranger. "What have you done with my horse?" He glared at the man sitting on the rock.

An amused chuckle escaped the stranger's lips. "I have done nothing to your animal. She wandered away while you were out." The man answered as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"And you just watched her leave?" Heath stared at the gentleman, confusion on his face as he managed to make his way to another boulder, one that set as far away from the stranger as he could get-without being seen by anyone traveling on the road below.

"Your horse has a very high chance of being found by those looking for you." The man answered bluntly. "I told you I can't get you help unless you let me. However, that horse's appearance will tell others you are in the vicinity. Besides, I had to stay here with you."

"Why!" Heath shouted angrily, his eyes blazing with fire as he clasped his left hand over his right arm; his whole arm ached like crazy. It might not be so bad only his leg was hurting just as bad. "No one is holding a rifle to your head! No one asked you to find me or to help me. Did they?" He spat the last few words out.

Another sad smile appeared upon the man's face as he shrugged his shoulders. "Not to my face, they didn't," he then stood up, his face taking on a more serious look. "Look, it won't do either one of us any good to argue with the other one. You are hurt; you need help. Your injuries are not life threatening," he paused and then added, "yet. Only, if you don't get help soon, you will lose more blood and those wounds will get infected; you could die. Is that what you really want? Deep down inside, as angry as you are, do you really want to die? What good would come of that? Let me get you some help." Then, in an almost desperate effort to give Heath something to live for, the man said quietly, "What would that do to your mother who went through hell for you?"

In spite of his injuries Heath lunged at the stranger. "I don't want your help, and you don't know anything about my mother! Leave her out of this!" He swung his good fist at the man's jaw only to find himself flat on his back; the pain in his injured leg had risen drastically and caused him to fall…which only caused the pain in his arm to go up as well.

The stranger knelt beside Heath, who would have gotten up only, when he had lunged at the man he'd pulled a muscle in his back. Now the pain in his back, along with his arm and leg, he was feeling was at making it impossible for him to move. For a moment silence was the only thing that could be heard. That is, until the gentleman shook his head. "I know more than you think, boy. Now, as I said before, I'm not going anywhere for the moment." He finished speaking and then sat on the ground a few feet away from Heath.

It made Heath angrier than ever. The man's actions were making no sense. If the stranger was so bent on not leaving, why did he not force his help on Heath as well? Heath swore and looked away, waiting for the pain he was feeling to lessen just enough to make it so he could move.


	4. Not Leaving You and Found

**Not leaving you and Found**

Previously: _"What have you done with my horse?" He glared at the man sitting on the rock._

 _An amused chuckle escaped the stranger's lips. "I have done nothing to your animal. She wandered away while you were out." The man answered as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees._

… _.._

 _"Your horse has a very high chance of being found by those looking for you." The man answered bluntly. "It will tell others you are in the vicinity; I had to stay here, with you."_

 **~oOo~**

Heath opened his eyes and groaned. Once again, it took him a moment to remember what had happened. He told himself he must have passed out from all the pain he was in, and that he had imagined the old man and their conversation. That is, until he turned his head and saw the bearded gentleman sitting on a nearby rock watching him.

"If you're not going to force your help on me, why don't you just leave!" Heath snapped as he tried to sit up only find an enormous amount of pain shoot up his back and arm. That muscle he had pulled must have been pulled worse than he thought. It might not have been so bad only he sure felt warm all of a sudden, almost to the point of making him wonder if his wounds were already infected.

"I told you before; I'm not leaving you. Even when someone finds you, I will stay with you. That is, on and off I will. Though, I will say that if it was up to me I'd never leave you until things went one way or the other." He then urged Heath to allow him, the gentleman, to actually go for help…and not to rely on someone finding the horse and having to continue to search for him.

Again, Heath was adamantly refused, saying all he wanted was the man to leave.

"I can't do that." The stranger shook his head and fell silent. It infuriated Heath and he, Heath, turned his eyes away from the stranger.

 **~oOo~**

The sun was beating down upon Jarrod something fierce, as his and Nick's paths crossed again. It had been twenty four hours since Heath Thomson rode away from Sample's farm, and neither brother looked very happy. Both men were close to accepting that the cowboy claiming to be their brother and the man to save Jarrod's life,-had left their lives for good. "Well, I guess he…" Nick started to speak only to have Jarrod's eyes widen as he pointed off to Nick's left. Nick turned his head and looked in the direction Jarrod was pointing, and his eyes widened too.

"Isn't that Heath's horse!" Jarrod exclaimed pulled on the reins in his hands and turned his horse in the direction he, Jarrod, wanted him to go. Nick was right behind his older brother and he sped off towards the animal in the distance, wondering if Jarrod was right when it came to who the horse belonged to. Sure enough, once he and Jarrod drew closer, they both recognized Gal.

Jarrod and Nick's eyes went to the blood on the side of the saddle and the horse. "Fool's probably lying out there somewhere, but where?" 'And why the blazes do I care enough to keep this search up?' was a question Nick asked only to himself.

Jarrod, who still had a very clear picture of a young man pushing the money he had given him into a glass and then, later, pushing Jarrod out of the line of fire, looked around. He and Nick had searched this area when Heath Thomson had first left the fight; how far had the horse traveled? He was startled to have the thought 'you only search the area where tracks could be seen; you never searched the rocks' attached itself to his inaudible question.

"Jarrod?" Nick, who saw Jarrod stiffen and pale slightly, leaned forward in his saddle and asked, "What's wrong? Do you see something?"

"We never searched up there." Jarrod said nodding toward the few boulders that lay approximately two hundred yard up the hill, and then pushed Jingo up the same hill.

Nick swore silently before doing the same. How could an experienced tracker like him not think of looking up here? 'You didn't think about it because you didn't want to', a firm, but gentle rebuke came with such force into his mind that Nick was extremely startled; he almost fell off his horse.

"Nick!" Jarrod, who had reached the rocks first, flew off Jingo and called his brother's name. "Up here!" He ran towards where Heath lay on ground, muttering and cursing…saying things like 'why don't you just leave me alone, old man' and 'I never lied to them!"

"He's burning up with fever." Jarrod said as he knelt down and felt Heath's forehead while looking over the blonde haired cowboy's arm and leg; he could see infection in both of them.

"He had to have been hurt worse than we thought for him to be in this bad of shape already." Nick growled as he knelt on the other side of Jarrod and looked at Heath's leg and arm. It was then that he and Jarrod realized that the injured arm had been more than creased, and the bandages around Heath's leg were not as tight as they should be. "He's lost quite a bit of blood too."

Heath heard his brothers' voices, and managed to opened his eyes. While he could barely tell who was there, he knew who he was looking at. He glared at Jarrod and Nick as he turned his head towards the direction the old man had been sitting; the gentleman was still there. "So, you wouldn't leave me, huh? You shouldn't have brought them here!"

"I never left." The older man spoke quietly while looking straight at Heath.

Confused, Jarrod and Nick looked over in the direction Heath was yelling; they saw no one, though they did feel a sudden quiet breeze brush against their faces. "Not only is he running a fever," Nick snapped as he looked back at Heath and then back at Jarrod, "Thomson's delirious as well."

Jarrod nodded towards Coco and told Nick to ride like the wind to go, get help and a wagon. "We got to get him out of this sun and back home." He wasn't surprised when Nick growled again, but took off to do as his older brother asked.

"Go away! I don't need your help!" Heath was speaking to the man only he could see, but Jarrod, naturally, thought the remark was meant for him.

Jarrod shook his head as he heard Gene once again state that he, Gene, believed the blonde haired cowboy's claim. "If Gene's right, and he is yours father, I'd say you passed your stubbornness on to all of us." He stood up, hurried over to where Jingo stood, and retrieved his canteen. Heath Thomson might not want any help… only he was going to get some all the same.

"What…" Heath, who had shut his eyes back up, managed to open them once again as Jarrod slid his arm under Heath's head and lifted him up just enough to put the canteen up to his, Heath's, mouth.

"I'm not going away and, whether or not you want to admit it, you need our help." Jarrod said as he looked with great concern upon the wounded cowboy. As much as Heath wanted to turn the drink away, he was far too thirsty to do such a thing. He gulped down a few swallows and then, turning to look at the stranger who had been with him for hours, muttered, "Why are you stickin' around? Why do you care?"

"I have my reasons." A small, weary smile appeared upon the man's face as he answered the question.

Once again, not being able to hear or see anyone but Heath, Jarrod thought Heath was talking to him. That being the case, Jarrod went to reply only to realize that Heath was totally unconscious once more. Jarrod laid Heath back down and, taking off the bandana he'd been using while searching for the blonde haired cowboy, poured some water on it and laid the material across Heath's forehead. Jarrod then began looking over Heath's wounds once more.


	5. His Name is Heath

His Name is Heath

McColl had driven out to where Jarrod sat watching over Heath. In no time they loaded up the injured man. Jarrod sat in the back of the wagon with Heath while McColl drove the wagon towards the Barkley home, pushing the horses as fast as he dared. Nick rode alongside the wagon. "Dr. Merar should be at the house by the time we get there." Nick told Jarrod. "Mother sent for him the moment I told her we'd found Thomson."

Jarrod looked from Nick to Heath and then back to Nick. Every man, no matter who he turned out to be, had the right to be shown the respect of being called by his first name. Jarrod would not deny Heath Thomson that respect, especially after what the blonde haired cowboy had done for him. "His name is Heath."

Nick let out a low growl, "What does it matter which name I call him? It's not like Thomson's not his name too."

"It's Heath." Jarrod turned his eyes back to Heath, but his voice grew firmer and took on his 'Pappy' tone. He wasn't surprised when Nick growled again, but said nothing.

 _"For the record, I think he's telling the truth"_ …Gene's words rang once more in Jarrod's ears. Jarrod sighed as the road continued to pass under the wheels of the wagon, and a long ago memory came back to him.

 _"Don't judge him, son." Tom and Jarrod stood outside the sheriff's office watching Lee Haskell, a neighbor of theirs, walking away from them and to his wife; a saint in Jarrod's eyes. Who but a saint would take a 'man like that back'? "No, not all men do what he's done, but some do. Some plan on doing it ahead of time and some are simply caught off guard and don't admit to themselves what's really happening until it's too late. However," he turned and looked Jarrod in the eyes, "a man with any level of integrity will admit his mistake and throw himself at the mercy of the woman he truly loves. Mrs. Haskell's willing to give him a second chance and, wouldn't you say, she's the only one who should decide if she should do that or not?"_

Looking back on it now, Jarrod realized his father had had a look of true compassion in his eyes when he spoke. He then let the memory of the period in his life when his father had been absent for a few months and how things had been after Tom had returned. For the first time he wondered if his father had been speaking from experience when he talked about Mr. Haskell. Then again, he frowned slightly; he couldn't see his father turning his back on any child that belonged to him either. _'Unless she never told him'_ the thought repeated itself in his mind, and Jarrod slowly shook his head. In that moment he had to accept the fact there the chances were extremely high that Heath Thomson had been doing exactly what he had claimed to be doing…telling the truth. Thomas Barkley had fathered a child outside his marriage. "Hang on, Heath. Do you hear me? We've got a lot to talk about still." Jarrod sighed, wondering if the injured man could even hear him.

Nick, who had heard Jarrod's words, fought the anger that raged through him. It didn't help that he wasn't sure who to direct that anger at; his father-if he did indeed sire Heath, or Heath-if he was either intentionally lying or just mistaken. He was literally floored when he heard a voice say… _'Don't blame Heath for anything. He does not lie. If he was like that, he never would have showed up to fight with you and Jarrod, and he sure the Sam Hill never would have taken bullets meant for your elder brother'_. Nick flipped his head to the side to see who joined them as he could as he swore the voice sounded awfully familiar, only it wasn't quite loud or clear enough for him to make a positive identification; he saw no one new with them.

Nick looked around some more. If he'd been more in tune with things, he'd have seen who had been with Heath from the moment that he, Heath, first came to in the rocks. He would have instantly recognized him and seen the man's eyes declare their connection and the truth of the blonde haired cowboy's words as he looked upon Heath once more. He would have also seen the gentleman begin to speak with the injured man. However, Nick couldn't see the older man and, since the man's words weren't directed at him, Nick didn't hear the words either.

 **~oOo~**  
Audra, who was hurrying to change the sheets on the bed in the guestroom, looked up when she heard the door open. She wasn't surprised to see Silas carrying in fresh pillowcases; her mother had said she'd send him up with some when she'd asked Audra to make the bed. "Do you think he's really my brother?" She asked Silas as she took the pillowcases. She might not have asked, but Silas had worked for her parents almost from the beginning of their marriage. Audra figured that, besides her mother and McColl, Silas was the one who would know her father the best.

Silas, who knew more than Audra could even guess, smiled kindly upon the young woman and answered gently, "I think you best be asking your mother that question, not me."

Before Audra could beg him to give her his opinion, which she was thinking of doing, her mother stepped into the room. One glance at the look in her mother's eyes and Audra knew Victoria had heard her question. The young woman waited until Silas, who quickly excused himself, left the room before saying anything to her mother. "I just wanted to know what he thought."

Victoria sighed as she filled the basin next to the bed with water, something Dr. Merar who was in the washroom, had asked her to do. Nick had informed her that it turned out that the bullet had he and Jarrod had thought only creased Heath's arm had actually penetrated as was still inside. For what felt like the thousandth time since hearing Heath and her sons in the living room, Victoria had past memories come back to her. "Yes," Victoria turned and looked her daughter in the eye, "You never saw your father when he was younger, but Heath Thomson bears a strong resemblance to him and," she sighed and shook her head, "your father did spend time in Strawberry once." Due to a look of hurt that appeared in Audra's eyes, her mother quickly added, "Your father was a good man, Audra, he was also very human. He had strengths and weaknesses just like everyone else. We sorted all those things out as husband and wife many years ago. Don't allow any mistakes he made to change your feelings towards him. He loved all of us very dearly." She went to say something else only to hear a wagon pulling into the yard. She and Audra hurried to the window. Sure enough, one moment they saw Jarrod climbing out of the wagon, the next moment he and others were carrying Heath Thomason inside the house.


	6. Critical and My Name was Tom

Critical and My Name was Tom

Jarrod and his siblings were all in the living room waiting for their mother or Dr. Merar to come and tell them what was going on; some were sitting and some were standing. When Dr. Merar walked down the stairs and into the living room, they all turned their faces towards him. He looked rather grave. Each and every one of them stiffened, fearing the worst. The awkward silence that had filled the room the moment they realized the good doctor was through operating on Heath continued until Dr. Merar started talking. "Forget any infection that has sent in, as much blood as he lost, I can't believe he's alive; we might have to do a blood transfusion later. He should have been looked at yesterday."

"We know he should have been checked before now!" Nick barked as he glared at the doctor. "And he would have been had he let us help him. Only, like Gene told mother, he refused and rode off before we could! How is he now?"

Dr. Merar shook his head. "I won't lie to you. In between the amount of blood he lost and the infection he's now fighting, he's in a very bad situation. I've left instructions with your mother, ones that include getting as much water and broth down him as you can, along with getting him to swallow the medicine I've left to fight the infection. I'll be back tomorrow to change the bandages and, maybe, do that blood transfusion if one of you is willing. That is, unless something happens that you feel it necessary to send for me before then. And," he looked at Nick, "he needs peace and quiet up there." He didn't think it was necessary to tell anyone why he was looking at Nick while making the comment; he didn't.

Nick's three siblings all had to bite their tongue to keep from saying anything that might set Nick off-which probably wouldn't take much everything considered. As far as Nick went, he turned back to the fireplace and snapped, "I'll keep quiet when I'm upstairs." He wasn't about to point out that noise traveled. No, if he did that, Nick could just see someone in his family offering to glue his mouth shut for him.

"And don't worry," Jarrod spoke up, "If necessary, I'll donate some of my blood."

"I've got other patients to go see," said the doctor before turning and leaving the room.

Jarrod followed him, getting any additional instructions the good doctor had for them. Then, after closing the door behind Dr. Merar, Jarrod headed upstairs. Audra and Gene watched Jarrod walk up the stairs and then they started talking about Heath while Nick, feeling the need for breathing room, wound up going outside.

 **~oOo~  
**  
Heath was more than confused to see himself standing at the foot of the bed the Barkleys had laid him in. Jarrod was leaning over Heath and laying a wet cloth on his forehead. What on earth was going on? When he heard a man clearing his throat, Heath turned and was infuriated to see the same gentleman who had been with him for some time now. "What are you doing here! What is going on? Are you some sort of angel? Are you here to tell me my life is over?"

The gentleman stood up slowly and braced himself for what he was sure would be Heath's reaction when he got the answer to his question. "Whether or not your time on earth is drawing to a close is something I can't say at the moment. When it comes to me," the man couldn't resist the urge to slightly chuckle as he replied, "it all depends on what your view of an angel is. Though, yes, I was once living on earth and now living on the other side." He paused and then said, "In life they called me Tom Barkley." Tom wasn't surprised by the anger that appeared upon Heath's face, nor was he shocked when Heath-without thinking-lunged at him as he had done when Tom mentioned Heath's mother. However, Tom disappeared and reappeared next to Jarrod as Heath's spiritual form hit the floor.

When he stood up, Heath saw his mortal body being held down by Jarrod and heard the famous Stockton attorney yelling for someone to bring him some ice. Before Heath could count to twenty Victoria and Audra were rushing in with the needed ice. Heath looked at his father and once again asked why Tom was there. "You never cared about me while you were alive; why now?" There was great bitterness in his voice.

Tom turned and walked to the window and then looked at Heath. "Come over here, please." He motioned with his hand.

Heath, still trying to understand how the Barkleys could be working on bringing the fever down to his body laying pale and struggling on the bed, while at the same time he was talking to his late father, almost stayed where he was. However, after a moment, he joined Tom at the window. He could see McColl and some of the other ranch hands standing near the fence talking. Somehow, Heath knew they were talking about him. Well, at least what had happened the past couple of days.

Tom looked away from the window and over to Jarrod, who was once again sitting next to Heath, whose convulsions had now at least stopped. Victoria had tried to get Jarrod to let her take over only Jarrod had refused. "I built this place up; at first, with the help of McColl and then, later, with the help of my sons." He sighed and added, "I never knew about you. Can't say I blame your mother for not telling me, though. Leah was afraid I'd want to be a part of your life, and not just from a distance. She was right. As wrong as it would have been, I would have insisted on talking to Victoria about bringing you home and raising you here. Leah had very little, but what she did have, she cherished dearly."

Heath, who had turned away from the window, angrily lashed out at Tom again. "So what are you doing here now? Are you going to show me the past, present and future? Show me what life will be like if I don't leave the Barkleys and expect me to do some sort of stupid happy dance afterwards?" He didn't know what he expected his father to do only the reaction he got sure wasn't what Heath expected. Instead of telling Heath he was right, Tom got a crooked smile on his face and then started laughing … and laughing hard. By the time he got control of himself, Tom had wandered over to his oldest son and laid his hand upon Jarrod's shoulder, an action that might have been noticed by Jarrod had he not had his mind on what Heath had done for him and on praying for Heath's recovery.

"What was so funny!" Heath demanded as Tom gazed upon Jarrod longingly.

Tom shook his head as he remained by Jarrod's side. "You've been reading too many stories. However," he turned his head and shocked Heath by suddenly growing serious and being the one to glare at him instead of the other way around. "You condemn me for not checking in on your mother after our affair, for not thinking about what the consequences of my actions might have been. And yet you come here looking for work, knowing full well who you were and said nothing until Nick pushed you too. You might not have intended for this family to learn I was your father; it doesn't really matter. What matters is this…you did exactly what I did. That is, you didn't stop and think about the possible consequences to your actions. Did you really think you could fight alongside your brothers, get wounded saving Jarrod and then not have them look for you when you rode away?" By the time he was finished, Tom's voice was as loud as Nick's.

Heath turned away from his father and from the sight of himself laying in the bed with Jarrod watching over him. "They didn't want me here, still don't. Only reason they have me here now is because my wounds got the best of me." He then added, rather exasperated, "I don't even know how, or why, we're having this conversation. I'm wounded and unconscious."

Tom sighed as he made his way back to the window and leaned on the seal. "You're in critical condition, Heath. Whether or not you will live to fight your way into this family or not is something I do not know, but I've been assigned to stay close by you- or your mortal shell as it were-until that decision is made. You can come and go as you please until then. That is, you can move throughout the house. You won't be allowed outside the walls of this house until your fate is decided." He then sighed again and said in a subdued tone of voice, "Son, I know this much. You need to fight to stay alive. Don't just give up because you think you don't belong anywhere. It's not the truth. This family needs you, and you need them."

Heath didn't know if Tom was serious when he said Heath could not leave the house, but all of a sudden Heath just wanted away from Tom, away from having to talk with him. He wished he could go somewhere quiet until his fate was decided by whoever was in charge of things like this. The moment Heath thought that he was shocked to find himself out in the hallway. Before he had time to really think about it, he heard a young woman crying in a room a few doors down from the room his body lay in. Figuring it was Audra that was crying, Heath made his way down the hall. The door to Audra's room was wide open; she was sitting on the side of her bed holding a picture. 'Maybe I should have stayed with Tom Barkley' Heath thought and turned to leave only to hear Audra begin talking. He might not have stayed only the first words she said to the picture were 'Father, I've got to talk to you about Heath'.


	7. How Could You and Just Listen

The River is Wide

Chapter Six

 _ **Previously:** Heath didn't know if Tom was serious when he said Heath could not leave the house, but all of a sudden Heath just wanted away from Tom, away from having to talk with him. He wished he could go somewhere quiet until his fate was decided by whoever was in charge of things like this. The moment Heath thought that he was shocked to find himself in the hallway. Before he had time to really think about it, he heard a young woman crying in a room down from the room his body lay in. Figuring it was Audra who was crying, Heath made his way down the hall. The door to Audra's room was wide open; she was sitting on the side of her bed holding a picture. 'Maybe, I should have stayed with Tom Barkley' Heath thought and turned to leave only to hear Audra begin talking. He might not have stayed only the first words she said to the picture in her hands were, "Father, I've got to talk to you about Heath."_

~oOo~

Heath turned around and watched as Audra laid the picture down upon her lap. While her tears continued rolling off her cheeks, Audra shook her head. "How could you father? How could you do this to mother? How could you not tell us we had a brother?" Her voice grew angrier, "How could you do that! Do you know what I did? He must think I'm not better than some of those dance hall girls!"

Instinctively, Heath took a step forward. "That's not true! You had every right to be suspicious, and to try to prove me wrong."

Audra continued her rampage. "Heath fought on our side at Sample's farm, do you now that?" Audra hands shook slightly as she went onto to say how Jarrod was alive, and uninjured, thanks to Heath. "But he's bad off, doc says he might not m… make it." Her crying started to increase as she cried out, "He can't die… yet! I never got a chance to say I'm sorry for throwing myself at him like I did and not believing him! For that matter, I never even apologized for whipping him for kneeling on those flowers around your grave!"

Heath couldn't stop a crooked smile from appearing on his face as he remembered how he'd accidently came across Tom's grave, knelt on their flowers and began looking at the headstone….only to find her whip coming down upon him. She was a feisty one at that; it reminded him of his mama and Aunt Rachel, both women were as feisty as all get out. Of course, Hannah was a strong woman too, just not as vocal as his mother and Aunt Rachel was all. "You need to stop beating yourself up; you did nothing wrong." Heath sat down beside Audra and rested his hand upon her right shoulder. He was shocked when Audra quickly turned her head and looked at the shoulder he was touching and then looked in his general direction. Heath removed his hand, wondering how strongly his hand had been felt and if she'd actually heard or seen him. He didn't have to wait to find out as Audra tossed the picture onto the bed and, jumping to her feet, ran out of her room and down the hallway. Heath, who cursed himself and wished he was back in the other room, found himself standing beside Tom where Jarrod sat watching over him.

When his sister barreled into the guest room, Jarrod looked at her, concerned by the look of terror in her eyes. "What is it sis? What's wrong?" Jarrod asked rising to his feet, taking a hold of her shoulders as he did so; she' practically flown to the side of the bed.

At first Audra didn't answer as she gazed down at the blonde haired cowboy lying in the bed with his eyes closed. His chest was rising up and down. Audra shocked Jarrod by asking, as she continued looking at Heath lying unconscious in the bed, "Did he stop breathing at all? Even for a moment?"

Jarrod's eyebrows turned down as he realized he couldn't answer that one, as he'd closed his eyes for a few minutes, just to rest them. "Not that I know of, why? What happened?"

Audra began talking a mile a minute. Needles to say, Jarrod had to slow her down. After all, her words were being run together at the rate she was speaking. "What about Heath?" Jarrod asked as Audra took a deep breath.

"I felt a hand on my shoulder, Jarrod. And," she grew excited again, "I know I heard his voice, though I couldn't quite make out what he was saying!"

Jarrod quickly turned around and, placing his fingers over the front of Heath's wrist, felt the man's pulse. It was beating steady, but not quite as strong as before. He muttered under his breath, wondering if Heath's heart had indeed stopped. "Go down stairs and wait for Dr. Merar. He should be arriving soon." Jarrod pulled the chair he was using closer to the bed.

Audra wanted to stay in the room with Heath and Jarrod. However, she didn't feel like fighting Jarrod either. She turned around and hurried out of the room.

Heath, who had been watching Audra, now turned his attention to Tom, who was looking at him with great concern in his eyes. "I didn't know she'd feel me or hear me. I never would have done either if I had known that was a possibility."

Tom sighed, "It's always a possibility; it just depends on who one is making contact with and if they're in tune enough to hear you."

"Why didn't you warn me?" Heath snapped angrily; he would have liked to have known that fact beforehand.

"I didn't think to because it so seldom happens when the people involved don't already have a solid connection with the person who is in Limbo sort to speak." Tom answered as he took a step towards Heath only to have his blonde haired son move next to the window before he realized he was doing it. Tom then looked upwards and, for a moment, Heath could have sworn his father was talking to someone. After a moment, Tom turned his attention to Heath. "I have to go for awhile." He wasn't surprised when shock appeared on Heath's face, along with a look that came into his eyes…one that asked what was going to happen to him. "You will continue as you are. You will stay here and-in time-I will come back."

"Why can't I just go with you for awhile?" Heath couldn't believe he'd just asked that, but the idea of walking around the house not knowing who could feel or hear him was more than unsettling.

Tom shook his head and slowly said, "Son, there is an unseen river that separates the living from the dead. The river is wide and, once it's crossed, their body dies. I'm already gone. I can cross that river all I want, but you can't. Not yet anyway, your time might not be up yet. Like I said, I will be back." He began to fade; though, before he disappeared completely, Tom urged Heath to open up his heart to the family and to really listen.


	8. Unsettling News and Did You Hear That

Unsettling News and Did You Hear That

Heath, who had wandered throughout the house, now stood in the study watching Nick staring out the window, deep in thought. 'Probably wishing I had never showed up' Heath said to no one but himself. When he heard a door begin to open, Heath turned his eyes away from Nick.

"So," Nick, who stood next to the study's window, turned and looked at Jarrod, as he entered the room, "how's he's doing?"

"Heath is holding his own, but," Jarrod sighed as he pulled his chair away from his desk and sat down behind it, "doc says things aren't looking good." He went on to say the good doctor had increased the amount of medicine they had to get down Heath, to fight the infection raging through the lower part of Heath's wounded leg. "Doctor Merar says that, while Heath's arm is healing fine, that leg wound is causing the majority of Heath's problems." Jarrod sent major shock waves through Nick when he said quietly, "He also says; if this medicine doesn't work, he might have to amputate that portion of his leg in order to save Heath's life."

"WHAT!" Heath found himself stepping forward and shouting without thinking.

"WHAT!" Nick also exclaimed. "He's better…" Nick stopped himself when Jarrod, who had been looking at the top of his desk, lifted his head and glared at him. Nick didn't have to be told Jarrod knew what Nick was thinking and didn't want to hear it.

The look in Nick's eyes softened and he let out a long drawn out sigh as he made his way to a chair that sat near Jarrod's desk. "Look," he said in a more subdued tone, "While I am, obviously, struggling with the idea that Heath Thomson and we share the same father, I'm not wishing death on him either. It's just that," he shrugged his shoulders before allowing them to slump forward, "you don't amputate any part of a cowboy's leg; well, any man's leg, and expect them to not to have some major problems with it." He then added in an even more subdued tone, "The amputation alone could kill him." He knew it could; he'd seen it happen more than once during the Civil War.

Jarrod didn't have to be told that; he knew Nick spoke the truth. He'd also been doing a lot of thinking since they'd found Heath lying among the rocks. "Heath has shown what kind of man he is. If he lives, I know he could be a great asset to the family if you give him half a chance. And, if by chance, he does lose a portion of his leg, surely there's still a way to help him see that he's not only welcome here, but that he can still work on the ranch. A man can find the will to live if he knows his life won't be meaningless. And, if Heath does pull through, he'll need that. I mean, no man as stubborn as that is going to want to live off charity."

"You bet your bottom dollar I won't do that!" Heath snapped, even as he was startled to see and feel the genuine caring and concern both brothers were showing while they talked about Heath. He couldn't help but wonder why.

Nick sighed and started looking around the room. Jarrod didn't have to ask what this particular brother wanted. He stood up and, opening a nearby cabinet, pulled out a bottle of whiskey he'd been saving for Nick, knowing his brother would want some sooner or later. He handed the bottle and a glass to Nick.

"Thanks," Nick said as he poured himself a drink. "You know what rankles me more than anything?" He asked just before he took a swallow of his whiskey.

Jarrod, who had sat back down, leaned back in his chair and answered quietly, "The fact that he fought beside us and then rode away?"

"How could he do that!" Nick barked and took another swallow of his drink. "It's not fair to pull the rug out from under us and then just leave."

"Well, in all fairness to Heath," Jarrod gave Nick a small, smile, "He wasn't the one to pull the rug first."

A crooked smile appeared on Heath's face as he saw Nick fidget in his chair and finish off the whiskey in his hand. Jarrod had a good point, and it looked like making it had Nick squirming in the hot seat. Served the man right, pulling Heath out of bed like he had. However, he was totally unprepared to hear the next words out of Nick's mouth, or to see the immense amount of pain in his eyes as he spoke. "They say you can't miss what you don't have." Nick stared off towards the window with a wistful look in his eyes, "But, can one miss what they believe they might have had? If Heath Thomson dies, will we miss what might have been?"

An uneasy silence filled the room as Jarrod knew exactly what Nick was saying, and why. As, Jarrod had just said, Heath could be a great benefit to the family and the ranch. The top benefit being giving Nick back a partner to work the ranch, something he'd been robbed of when Tom Barkley was killed by the railroad.

Heath turned his back to Nick and sucked in his breath. His half brother's words had hit him harder than anything had in a long time. He remembered all the nights he'd spent as a boy dreaming of what might have been. Those had been long and torturous nights. After awhile, out of a need to survive, he'd pushed the thoughts and dealt with the cold hard facts life had handed him the best he could.

The silence in the room was broken when Eugene stepped into the room; he too looked more than upset. "What is it, Gene?" Jarrod straightened up in his chair, half afraid of what his baby brother had to say.

"Nothing and everything," Gene said in more than a frustrated voice. He walked the width of the room and then turned around. "Why did he come into our lives, if he's only going to turn around and die! We haven't even had a chance to get to know him!"

"You'd have to ask him that. We can't exactly read his mind!" Nick unintentionally snapped; his snapping earned him one of Jarrod's 'Pappy glares'. "Sorry, we're all on edge right now." Nick apologized to Eugene.

"How is he doing?" Jarrod asked, knowing Gene had been sitting with Heath while their mother got some much needed sleep.

"Still breathing," Gene rubbed the back of his neck, "but he hasn't so much as moved. I'll tell you what though, if he dies before I have a chance to sit down and talk with him…I'll kill him."

Heath couldn't help it; he started laughing and laughing hard. How did this particular half-brother intend to kill someone if they were already dead? However, his laughter was cut short when all three brothers turned sharply, looked in his direction and then tore out of the room and up the stairs.

Heath swore and quickly returned to the guest room.


	9. Talk TO Him

Talk TO Him

 **Previously:** _"How is he doing?" Jarrod asked, knowing Gene had been sitting with Heath while their mother got some sleep._

 _"Still breathing," Gene rubbed the back of his neck, "but he ain't so much as moved. I'll tell you what though, if he dies before I have a chance to sit down and talk with him, I'll kill him."_

 _Heath couldn't help it; he started laughing and laughing hard. How did this particular brother intend to kill someone if they were already dead? However, his laughter was cut short when all three brothers turned sharply, looked in his direction and then tore out of the room and up the stairs._

 _Heath swore and quickly returned to the guest room._

 _~oOo~_

"I told you something was going on!" Audra, who had told her family what she'd felt and heard while in her room the other day, stood in the corner of the guest room looked from the still unconscious Heath, to her other three brothers and mother. Nick had, before Jarrod could stop him, blurted out the fact that he, Jarrod and Eugene had all distinctively heard Heath laughing after Eugene say he'd kill Heath if he died on the Barkleys.

Victoria held her hand up when more than one of her children started talking at once. There was instant silence in the room. Victoria, who had standing at the head of the bed sat down on the chair that had sat next to the bed ever since Nick, Jarrod and the other men had brought Heath to the house. She stretched out her hand and brushed the blond haired cowboy's bangs to the side of his face. "He looks a lot like your father did at that age." She heard Nick suck in his breath, and guessed the other children's eyes were at least wide, if they're jaws weren't on the floor.

"You remember when I was around ten." Gene spoke up as he looked around at each member of his family. "I had a riding accident and I was unconscious for awhile."

"They said you were in a coma." Victoria turned her head and looked at all her children. "The doctors claimed he could hear nothing; they were wrong though." She looked at Gene, remembering everything he'd told her when he'd came to.

"Yes, they were." Gene walked over to where his sat and laid his hand upon her shoulder. "I can't say I saw anything else, but who is to say what one sees and hears when they are in this state. And, maybe," he paused and appeared to get lost in thought for a moment before he said, "maybe, we've been going about this all wrong."

"What do you mean, Gene?" Jarrod asked, stepping away from the window just a bit.

"We've been talking to each other, not to him. Maybe he can, somehow, see and hear you no matter where you are at the house; have any of you talked directly to him? I know I haven't." Gene kept his eyes on his siblings as he asked the question. He wasn't surprised to see each and every one of them shake their heads. Gene hadn't thought they had.

"You want us to talk to Th..." Nick paused when every member of his family glared at him, "you want us to talk to Heath?" He corrected himself. "Why? He can't answer us."

"I just told you." Gene did not try to hide his irritation with his middle brother. "I could hear those around me when I was in this state. Who says he can't hear us? And, maybe," his voice grew even firmer, "who's to say it won't help him? I know it did me."

"Gene's right." Victoria spoke up after things grew quiet once more. "If we mean what we've been saying to each other," she said, thinking of the conversations she'd had with each of her children, even Silas, "we'd tell him the same things. Well, the part that concerns him we would." She then looked at Jarrod for a few minutes, knowing he was once again questioning if he was to blame for what might be the loss of another brother. "I think you need to go first, Jarrod. You're the eldest and surrogate male head of the family. The rest of us will be downstairs. After that, I'll send Nick up. We will all take our turn." She looked at Nick and, due to a more than agitated look that appeared in his eyes, mouthed to her middle son, not wanting Heath to hear anything negative at the moment. "Yes, you will take your turn…and, yes, you will behave yourself!"

Nick said nothing as he walked out the door first, followed by his mother, Gene and Audra. Only when Jarrod found himself with Heath did Jarrod make his way to the chair that his mother had been using, even then it took him for what seemed like forever to get there. Once he was sitting down, Jarrod took time to look at Heath, really look at him. After he did that, he had to admit that only a blind man could deny who fathered Heath Thomson.

"Don't know rightly what's going on when it comes to what our brothers and I heard in that study, but I do remember Gene's stories that were told after he regained consciousness when he was in a coma." Jarrod shifted his weight a bit. It felt strange talking to Heath when he didn't even know if he could hear him or not. After all, just because one person, like Gene, could hear people didn't mean everyone was like that. Still…

"About that money I tried to buy you off with, you've got to understand," Jarrod sucked in his breath, "guess you don't have to, only it would be nice if you would. We've had men through the years try to pull one thing after another over on us just to get some of our money. And, since I had no idea that father had been unfaithful to my mother at any time in their marriage, I didn't take the time to look at you. Oh, I saw you; I'm not blind. I just didn't look; I assumed things." He leaned back, closed his eyes and then said quietly, "I might not have been at fault for my baby brother dying in that accident, but it sure felt like it when my father ran off to Strawberry." He then opened his eyes and looked at Heath. "Maybe I didn't ask you to push me out of the line of fire, but, if you die…" His voice broke and he bowed his head. "I never got to know Thomas; never really got to talk with him. However things work, can't you at least wake up and talk with me? And I don't mean being on the defensive when you do it. Though," he paused and his shoulders slumped forward a bit, "I wouldn't push you to leave the ranch if you stuck around longer than that." Jarrod fell silent as he lifted his hands, and resting his elbows on his legs, rest his face in his hands.

Heath, who had heard every word Jarrod spoke, heard his father ask him to open his heart and listen once more. He turned his spiritual form around and faced the window, this time not daring to utter a sound or say a word. Though, that did not stop Jarrod's words from repeating themselves in his head.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Gene watched as Jarrod walked out of the guest room; he was amazed his eldest brother had spent a solid hour talking to Heath. Well, he'd been in the room for an hour anyway. Guess, if Gene was to be honest with himself, he didn't know for sure the whole hour was spent talking.

"Where's Nick?" Jarrod asked as he looked around, frowning slightly as he did so. Had his hot tempered brother flat out refused to talk to Heath as Victoria and Gene had suggested? That question was when Gene answered his question.

"He's gone on a ride. But," Gene said as he shrugged his shoulders, "he'll be back and take his turn. He promised mother he would."

"But he needed time to get those feathers of his unruffled?" Jarrod asked with a grin on his face.

"That's one way to put it." Gene chuckled, and then asked if Heath had responded to Jarrod's words at all.

"No," Jarrod sighed as he glanced back towards the room, "but, then again, I didn't expect any. Best get in there and take your turn. I need to go back to the study. I've got papers that I should have been working on before now. And, I want them finished before Dr. Merar comes to check on Heath. Good luck in there," Jarrod nodded towards the room and gave Gene's shoulder a squeeze as he spoke; Jarrod then disappeared down the hallway.

After Gene took a deep breath, he walked into the guest room and over to the bed where Heath lay. Unbeknownst to Gene, Heath was standing practically next to him as Gene sat down on the chair. "I don't know if you can hear me like I could hear other people when I was hurt." Gene rubbed the side of his neck, feeling more than strange talking to a brother he never knew he had. "I hope you don't mind me talking to you if you can." He took another deep breath and began talking.

"I wish the family had known of you sooner." Gene sighed. "It would have been nice to know you as long as I've known my other brothers." He went on to tell Heath all the things that he, Gene, would like Heath and him to be able to do…including fishing which Gene said was one of his favorite things to do when he wanted to relax.

Heath stood where he was and continued to listen to Gene. However, when the youngest Barkley started talking about their father, Heath turned and walked over to the window and looked out. He shook his head when Gene, basically, said a few of the same thing Jarrod had…Tom Barkley was a good man who, in spite of faults that came along with being human, would never turn his back on family. This being the case, they couldn't see Tom actually knowing about Heath. _"I never knew about you"_ Tom's words from earlier rang in Heath's ears once more. Guess Jarrod and Gene might just be right when they said if their father knew he'd have done the best he could by him. It didn't change anything; still, Heath had to admit it was nice to have them reinforce the fact that Tom had not lied to him, and that Heath hadn't been neglected by his father on purpose. His thoughts about the lack of a father in his life were interrupted when Gene, like Jarrod, starting telling Heath that Gene would welcome Heath into the family if he'd just wake up…and begging him that, if nothing else, to at least come too long enough to talk to each of them.

By the time a knock came on the door, Heath was wondering if Gene had decided to out talk Jarrod. He then watched Audra walk in and listened as she told Gene it was her turn. "Boy howdy, if she talks as long as the first two, my ears are going to be aching" Heath thought, but said nothing...afraid they might actually hear him.

"No," Gene said as he looked at Audra who had a questioning look appear in her eyes as she looked at Heath, as if to ask if Heath responded at all. "Talk to him though, he might hear you." Gene then walked of the room and Audra sat down.

Since Heath had expected to Audra to start talking right off the bat, he was surprised when she picked up his left hand and, turning his hand into a position where his palm was facing up, began tracing the lines that ran across it. She looked as if she was deep in thought. By the time she began talking, Heath was wondering if Audra had gotten a case of laryngitis.

"Please, Heath, you got to wake up. There's so much that needs to be said and," she chuckled softly, "I always said I wanted another brother, would be kind of nice for you to know that. Especially," she fidgeted slightly as she paused and the said, "after what I tried to do to you in the hotel. I'm not that kind of woman, really. I just…" she hesitated as she struggled to find the words she wanted to say. "I just didn't want to believe father had been unfaithful to mother is all. I wanted to prove you were a liar and con artist." Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Heath, who felt bad for the young woman, knew his half sister was telling the truth, wished he could tell her he understood and not to be upset. At that thought, he was shocked to see Tom appear on the other side of the room and nod towards Audra. "I understand you not responding to Jarrod or Eugene, though I wish you had. However," Tom looked longingly upon his only daughter, "please, won't you tell her not to blame herself, or at least show her you heard."

"I'd be glad to, but how?" Heath, who wasn't surprised by the look of love towards Audra in Tom's eyes, was confused. "It seems like they can only hear me on occasion." He looked at his father, waiting for his father to answer only to feel himself being pulled back into his body. One minute he was looking at his father with surprise on his face, the next Heath felt as if he'd been pushed into a fireplace with wood blazing full force.

"Heath, I…." Audra started to talk only to catch her breath as Heath managed to slightly bend his fingers, just enough to make Audra's head-which she'd bowed- fly up. "Heath?" she leaned forward, anxiously looking for a sign that Heath had regained consciousness. Heath again moved his fingers just enough to let her knew he had heard her, but his eyes removed shut.

"Mother!" Audra quickly laid his hand down and went running out of the room.

"I feel like I'm burning alive, and she has to practically yell in my ear." Heath groaned to himself as he heard Audra in the hallway continuing to yell for her mother.


	11. Here's the Options

Here's the Options

"Doc?" Jarrod, who was sitting near the fireplace, stopped talking with Nick and looked at Victoria and Dr. Merar, who had just entered the room. She and Audra had been with Dr. Merar while he checked on Heath; Audra was still with their injured half brother.

"I have no reason to doubt Audra when she tells your mother Mr. Thomson responded to her, but he is not responding now." Dr. Merar sighed. "And that leg is getting worse. I really think I should amputate it below the knee if he's to have a chance to live."

"NO!" Nick, who had gotten back from his ride a few minutes before, bellowed as he stepped forward. "There's got to be something else you can do! No man, I don't care who he is, wants you to cut off any part of his leg if there's another way!" Nick looked at Jarrod, Gene and then the good doctor, the look in his eyes daring them to tell him different.

Jarrod sighed. He knew Nick was right, but it's not like Heath was conscious and able to say yes or no. "I don't see where we have a choice, Nick. Unless," he looked at Dr. Merar, "you're absolutely sure there's nothing else you can try first."

Dr. Merar scratched the back of his head and thought for a moment. "Well, I could try to drain as much of the infection as I can one more time and up the medicine one more time, but it's very risky. He could die in the mean time."

"And what are the chances, he'll die if you cut off half his leg?" Nick snapped as he stood as straight as he could with his hands on his hips, again thinking about the Civil War and seeing soldiers near death with fever and infection, only to die of shock or blood loss after an amputation.

Doctor Merar felt as he if was in between a rock and a hard place. He'd seen many men in the same position as the man the Barkleys had lying in their guest room. Some lived, some died, and he still didn't know why. "While I can't honestly answer that, I strongly feel his chances of surviving go up if I do as I just said." He then said he had the whole afternoon free, and there was nothing to stop him from having the time to perform the amputation.

"I'm going upstairs." Nick started marching towards the stairs, only to have Jarrod jump up and demand to know what Nick was going to do.

"I haven't talked to…" he said and then paused, knowing Dr. Merar had yet to learn about the true relation between Heath Thomson and the Barkleys. "I haven't talk to Heath yet and I intend to do just that. If," Nick said as he saw a huge amount of concern appear in everyone eyes, "Jarrod feels it necessary to be present when I do so, fine, but keep quiet! You had your turn!" He then briskly walked out of the room and headed up the stairs.

"Jarrod?" Audra asked, her eyes filled with worry, "Are you going to go up with him?"

Jarrod couldn't say he wasn't tempted. Only, since Nick hadn't left yelling and screaming, he stayed where he was. Jarrod turned his attention to Dr. Merar, who was looking at him as if to ask what the family wanted him to do. "Let's wait until Nick comes back down." He looked around at his family. "Then we'll take a vote." Slowly, each family nodded in agreement.

"May I get you something to drink while we wait?" Victoria stood up and looked at Dr. Merar.

"If you don't mind," Dr. Merar answered as he walked over to the sofa and sat down.

 **~oOo~**

Heath, who still felt as if he was on fire, barely heard the door open. Though, he heard the sound of spurs hitting the floor as someone entered the room. He might not have been around the Barkleys very long, only he still knew only Nick Barkley wore spurs inside the Barkley home. What on earth did that man want? Surely he hadn't come to beg Heath to stay, or to at least wake up and talk to the family, as the Nick's siblings had done.

For Nick's part, he stood besides Heath's bed and took a long hard look at him. After a few moments, he audibly cursed his father and then said, "How could you have an affair in the first place? And, since you obviously did, how could you not look back? If any of your sons have your mark on them, Heath Thomson does."

Heath was shocked by Nick's admission; it was the last thing he had expected. He might have been tempted to try to struggle to open his eyes only Nick had started talking again.

"I'm not exactly a very good with words; well, not like Jarrod is." Nick rubbed his chin with his right hand and then rested it on his hip, allowing his left hand to rest on his other hip. "The thing is this, in spite of what my family thinks, I can't see the use of standing here telling you the same things you've already heard; if you really have heard." He took a deep breath and then continued. "Jarrod always compares me to a bull inside a china shop, and maybe I am. Only, when something needs to be said I don't see the use of dancing around trying to avoid it. The thing is this," Nick said as he took a deep breath and then pushed forward, "while your arm is healing nicely, that wounded leg of yours has massive problems. Doc says unless something is done about it you'll die for sure." Nick then point blank spelled out the two options that Dr. Merar had given the family. "Boy, if it were me or another member of this family, we'd know what to do because we know each other inside and out. We know what each other would want in a case like this. Only thing is, it's not one of us, and we don't know you well enough to know how you feel about it! So, bottom line is, if you don't at least wake up long enough to say something, I think the rest of the family will… thinking they're choosing the only option they really have… vote for the amputation without trying the second option first. Personally, I saw enough during the war to know, I'll be voting for the second option. That is, unless you say different." Nick finished speaking and then, after a few minutes, turned to leave only to be stopped dead in his tracks by a voice behind him.

The dark haired rancher whirled around only to be confused when he saw that Heath's eyes were still closed. He took a cautious step towards the blonde haired cowboy, only to see Heath's mouth move once more as he repeated the words and then open his eyes long enough to lock eyes with Nick. For the third time, Heath said, 'Don't let them cut off any part of my leg without trying to save it first. Doc needs to drain the infection one more time, might not succeed, but he's gotta try anyway." Heath said as he closed his eyes once more.

A/N For those who wanted to "hear" Nick talk-I mean really talk-to Heath, this isn't the only time Nick talks to him. There's more coming later.


	12. Just Listen Some More

Just Listen Some More

 _ **Previously:**_ _The dark haired rancher whirled around only to be confused when he saw that Heath's eyes were still closed. He took a cautious step towards the blonde haired cowboy, only to see Heath's mouth move once more as he repeated the words and then open his eyes long enough to lock eyes with Nick. For the third time, Heath said, 'Don't let them cut off any part of my leg without trying to save it first. Doc needs to drain the infection one more time, might not succeed, but he's gotta try anyway." Heath said as he closed his eyes once more.  
_  
 **~oOo~**

Within thirty minutes after Nick had startled everyone by telling them what had happened, Dr. Merar was doing what he could to drain the infection while Victoria helped him. Afterwards, the good man had left leaving Victoria to tend to Heath, promising to return another day to check on his patient.

Heath, who was once again standing by the window, had his attention drawn away from Victoria when Tom reappeared; he stood in the corner of the room, not ten feet from Heath's spiritual form. "So, what's the verdict? Is the doc going to be successful? Will I live and keep my leg or what?" Heath asked, feeling a bit uneasy, which actually surprised him. When he fell off his horse, he'd wanted to die. He'd wanted to die even after Jarrod found him. Now, he had mixed feelings, a part of him wanted to live, but he didn't like the possibility of living with half of a leg missing either.

"I don't know yet. There's quite a debate going on up there about that fact." Tom pointed in an upward direction. He then watched as the door to the room opened and Nick walked in to the room, and up to his mother. Tom leaned against the wall and looked at Heath, who had automatically looked back towards the window. Tom sighed. He could see Heath was thinking to leave the room. "Stick around for a few minutes please."

"What difference will it make if I do or not?" Heath asked, not seeing what the two people had to say to him that could make any difference.

Tom shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe no difference, but will it hurt?" Truth was, Heath's father hoped Victoria and Nick might say something that would persuade Heath to fight harder to live than he was. For, while Heath might not realize it, he had let his half siblings get under his skin. Maybe, just maybe, Nick and Victoria's words would enable Heath to find the strength to fight harder to live…even if it wound up meaning he'd lose part of his leg.

Heath, who had no reply, folded his arms and rested against the wall. His mind might have wandered elsewhere, only when Victoria stunned him when she started talking to Nick…and talking to him about Leah…Heath whipped his head around. He was sure Victoria was going to bad mouth his mother. The moment she did that Heath swore he'd make sure she knew what he thought of it one way or the other. He was floored when he heard just the opposite being said about his mother.

"I met Leah Thomson once, by mistake, but I recognized the name straight away. She was alone." Victoria looked up at Nick, who felt shock waves go through him. She had never mentioned this to anyone. "We didn't get into specifics of our lives, though she did tell me she had a son. She was a lady, a true lady in spite of the fact that the dress she wore told of a story of lack of worldly wealth." Victoria sighed as she picked up Heath's left hand and held it in her hands. "She didn't say how old her boy was and I didn't ask; I just assumed she had married and had an infant. It was an assumption I now see was made in order to justify not thinking about the past, so we could all move on without facing 'that' possibility. Because of that, I never mentioned meeting her to your father, either. If he had known, I'm sure he would have insisted on looking into the matter."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Nick asked, more than confused.

Victoria sighed and looked up at Nick. "You're father was a good man, Nick. He was also human. You shouldn't be angry at Heath; he has done nothing wrong. When he regains consciousness, we need to make sure he knows he is welcome to stay."

Nick let out a 'harumph' and looked at their unconscious guest. He then stunned Heath by saying he, Nick, was no longer angry at Heath…and saying that, as long as Heath was willing to work from sun up to sun set like him and the rest of the men, he wouldn't kick him off the ranch.

"Are you kidding me?" Heath snapped, once again not caring if Nick heard or not. "You're still very angry and you don't want me around your ranch!"

"Why are you still so upset then? Why won't you tell talk to him, I mean, more than to lay out the options we have?" Victoria asked, remembering how Nick had confessed exactly what he'd said to Heath.

"I'm upset at father for having the affair; Heath's just had the misfortune of catching the aftermath of my anger. You know how I am, lash out without thinking a lot of times." Nick answered and then said, "As far as the second question goes," Nick shrugged his shoulders. "After I pulled him out of his bed in the bunkhouse and fought with the way I did, do you really think he'd believe me? He knows me as well as I know him." Nick shook his head. "I know if I was in his shoes, and he started making that claim, my doubts would be extremely high."

"Maybe," Victoria laid Heath's hand down, stood up and then took a hold of Nick's face, "maybe not. However, I think you need to still tell him. And," she added, feeling strongly there was more to it than Nick was saying, "I think you need to say whatever else is on your mind. Now, I think I best go for a while." Victoria said, wanting to stay, but feeling strongly that whatever it was that Nick was leaving unsaid needed to be said without anyone but Heath and Nick in the room.

Heath, who watched Victoria leave, found himself thinking about her admission of admiration for his mother and found himself moving towards the door. Only, before he could pass through the door and into the hallway, Tom was next to him. "Listen to him Heath, please." He then added a promise to go and see if he could find out if the decision concerning Heath's life was any closer to being decided. That is, if Heath would do as he asked and listen to Nick.

"Oh all right, but you tell them up there, I'm tired of this. Tell them if I'm going to lose my leg, any part of it, in order to live, I'd just as soon cross that river you talked about." Heath said as he made his way back to the window, even as he was shocked to have a strong feeling wash over him… one that told him he wasn't exactly sure he meant what he'd just said. It upset him as he always said what he meant.

Tom said nothing as he simply disappeared from Heath's sight.


	13. It's About All of Us

TIt's About All of Us

Nick paced the width of the guest room a couple of time before stopping at the foot of Heath's sick bed. He had not done as his mother had asked right away; he couldn't as the words seemed to vanish every time he tried to talk. Now, twelve hours later, the blonde haired cowboy's fever had gone down some. And, to everyone's amazement, he'd even stirred now and then. Still, the doctor would not venture to guess whether or not he had been successful in saving both Heath's life and the leg. The only thing Dr. Merar would say is that he would know for sure the next time he came to the house. Finally, Nick took a deep breath and began talking as he rested his hands on the top of the bed's foot board.

"I don't know if I'm wasting my breath or not, but I guess I need to take the chance. I mean, you actually heard me last time. You might again." Nick tapped the foot board and then began telling Heath all about how Jarrod, Nick and Tom had worked to build up the ranch. He talked about how close they'd been up to the day Tom was shot. "We all thought we knew our father and, to a degree we did." Nick growled low as he added, "None of us ever dreamed he could be unfaithful to our mother. Yes, we were angry when you first made your claim. To admit the truth of it would have meant we had to acknowledge my father messed up, and none of us wanted to do that." Nick pushed off the foot board and made his way to the chair that sat next to the bed. He pulled it away from the bed and sat down, clasping his hands and raising them as to make it so he could rest his chin on his closed fists.

"You've got to fight this harder! Did you hear anything Jarrod said to you? Don't you realize how badly Jarrod blames himself for this? Do you know how badly he wants a chance to get to know you? The same thing with Audra, Gene-who should have talked to you more than they did if you ask me-and mother and me; yes, I said me." Nick took a deep breath. "I'm not saying that because I'm going to sit here and promise you that there won't any problems as we all adjust to having another member to this family. In fact, I can guarantee I'll mess up more than once along the way. If anything, we'll butt heads for quite some time. I'm famous for that sort of thing, butting heads with people out of my own stubbornness. I'm also not going to lie to you and say there won't be major problems with the rest of the men when they find out your father's son. I'm sure a few of them will be more than happy to cause you problems." Nick took a deep breath and then changed subjects, "Doc came by a little while ago. He can't guarantee anything about your leg yet, though he did do as you asked. However, I want you to know that if any part of it has to come off, or if it's permanently damaged due to all the infection, you won't have to worry about having to live off charity. It's like Jarrod said just this morning, if you lose part of that leg there are such things as prosthetic legs, and I'm not talking about old fashioned peg legs either." Nick took a deep breath and continued talking. "This is a working ranch and, no matter what, there will be plenty for you to do. You won't ever have a chance to leave the house and return with a dry shirt!" Full of nervous energy, Nick stood up and began pacing the floor as he continued talking.

"You got to wake up for good, boy!" Nick turned around; the frustration he felt came pouring out. "It's been almost five days! If you're going to waltz into our lives, the least you can do is stick around and talk to the family for awhile!" He turned back to the window and, laying his hands on the window pane, rested his forehead on the window pane. No sooner had he done that than Jarrod entered the room and walked up beside him.

Out of all the members of the family, it had been Jarrod who had figured out just why Nick internally fought about the talk he'd apparently just given Heath. Heath's physical looks, combined with the Barkley stubbornness, reminded Nick too much of their father…and that hurt worse than he or anyone could imagine. "He's improving, Nick. He'll be awake soon. You'll see." Jarrod did his best to assure Nick. With all the time he and his siblings had spent talking with the blonde haired cowboy, Heath had to at least regain consciousness long enough to talk with them.

"None of us…you, the others and me… can take this anymore." Nick growled in an uncharacteristic quiet volume. "Fine, he's our brother. Fine, he should live in the house with the rest of us, but he's got to wake up to do any of that! Like you said before I came in here, this isn't about Heath being father's son. It's about him being a part of _each_ and _every_ one of our lives!" He paused and then asked when the doctor was going to come again.

"He said he'd be by sometime today if he can make it, tomorrow morning at the latest. Let's pray and hope for the best." Jarrod answered slowly. He then added quietly, "We might not have got a chance to get to know Thomas, but we'll have a chance to get to know Heath. I just know we will." Even as he said the words, Jarrod prayed he was right.

 **~oOo~  
**  
Heath heard Jarrod and Nick talking. He heard everything the two brothers said. He couldn't help but inwardly sigh. However, before he had time to blink an eye Heath was shocked to find himself standing roughly two hundred yards from the bluest river he'd ever seen. It was indeed one very wide river, probably the widest he'd ever seen. When he felt a presence next to him, he turned expecting to see Tom Barkley next to him. He was shocked beyond measure to see not Tom, but his own mother, Leah, instead.

"Am I dying now? Did you come for me?" Heath asked as he looked at his mother with questioning eyes. Leah didn't reply until she led him to a couple of boulders.

"Your father was supposed to come and talk to you, but I asked if I could in his place." Leah sat on the boulder closest to the river and then gestured for Heath to sit on the one next to her.

Heath did as he was asked, but then demanded as politely as he knew how to be told what was going on. "I told Tom Barkley I was tired of this Limbo bit and, from what I heard Jarrod and Nick saying, they and the rest of the Barkley family are too."

"They're your family too." Leah sighed as she closed her eyes and let the breeze that had started to blow caress her face. "As far as this state of Limbo you're in," Leah opened her eyes and sighed as she looked at Heath. "You're keeping yourself in it."

"What?" Heath flew to his feet and stared at his mother. "What do you mean? I'm keeping myself in it? Since when?"

Leah gave him a sympathetic smile. "You're torn between living and dying. A part of you is tired, and you've got the right to be. You've had to fight your whole life to prove yourself to be just as good of a man as the next. That part of you wants to cross that river and to go to the peace that can be found there." She pointed towards the river rolling past them, "However, since listening to what your half siblings had to say you've also realized how much you'd like to give being a part of the Barkley family a shot too. Most of the time such a dilemma is not a problem as one does not have a say in when they are called to leave their earthly home. However, in this case, it's causing a huge problem. You need to let go and accept HIS will in _everything_ , or you will remain in Limbo." Leah looked at her son with compassion in her eyes and Heath instantly knew she was talking about his leg. Leah sighed and then asked, "How fair would that be to yourself or them? I mean, how fair would it be to remain in Limbo? You need to let go and let it be one way or the other."

Heath sat back down and dropped his shoulders as he thought on all that had been said to him by his half brothers and half sister. He took a deep breath, letting out the stress of the situation. His mother was right, and he knew it. After what seemed like an eternity, he hung his head and did something he hadn't done in a long time… he prayed for the strength to accept whatever was to be. As he did so, he could have sworn he heard Jarrod and Nick begin to yell, and he felt something hit his chest…and hit it hard.


	14. At a Cost

A/N It was this or have Heath die. I didn't really want to post another death fiction. So, since one of my husband's relatives was born on a ranch and worked on ranches (including his own) his whole life...and done it for well over thirty years with a prosthetic leg...this was easier to accept and post.

At a Cost

 **Previously** : _Heath sat back down and sighed. His mother was right, and he knew it. After what seemed like an eternity, he hung his head and done something he hadn't done in a long time; he prayed for strength to accept whatever was to be. As he did so, he could have sworn he heard Jarrod and Nick begin to yell, and he felt something hit his chest… and hit it hard._

~oOo~

Jarrod sat beside Heath's bed and sighed. Heath's breathing was slow and steady as it ought to be and his fever was now gone, though he had yet to open his eyes. Jarrod remembered how Nick had practically jumped on top of Heath and then began hitting Heath's chest in an attempt to get the blonde haired cowboy's heart, which had stopped, started again. Afterwards, the doctor, who had had arrived just moments before to talk to Victoria and check on Heath, had raced up the stairs when they heard Nick and Jarrod both yelling. The famous Stockton attorney sighed again; the danger of Heath dying had passed, but it had come at a cost.

 _"I've got no choice, Nick!" Dr. Merar turned on Nick and barked louder than anyone in the living room thought possible. "I have to amputate the lower part of that wounded leg if he is to have any chance of surviving! And, before you say anything, it doesn't have to be the end of his working on a ranch! I know, and have heard of, men who have lost part of a leg-even a whole leg- and still worked their places! Sure, they've had to make some adjustments, but they've done it because they had the determination to do so!" Then, due to the fact that Victoria had told him the exact relation between Heath and her children, the doctor added, "Your half brother can do the same. For that matter, as stubborn as all the Barkleys are, he'll probably do ten times better than anyone I've ever met!"_

Nick had started to open his mouth, and then shut it as he turned and stormed out of the bedroom. Later, while checking Heath, the doctor had slowly turned to Jarrod and Victoria; they'd followed him up the stairs. "I am sorry. We are out of time. If I don't do this now, I fear the next thing all of you will be doing is burying the young man." He then asked Jarrod to stay and for Victoria to leave and get Gene, who were downstairs, also. The doctor said he needed the two men to assist him. "I'd leave Gene out of it only, with the mood Nick is in, Nick won't be of any help to me." Dr. Merar explained. "Besides, as young as the boy is, he's a student of science which will help a great deal."

Jarrod lowered his head and rubbed his forehead. He and Gene hadn't wanted to be part of the operation, only neither one saw where they had any choice. Later, after Nick had calmed down, the three brothers had sat and talked long into the night, not knowing how Heath would react once he came to. "We'll have to make sure he doesn't blame the doctor." Jarrod had told his brothers. It was a fact that Nick and Gene both agreed with, as Dr. Merar had tried everything else before taking such a drastic step. Ever since Dr. Merar had left, the family had been taking turns sitting with Heath, hoping for the best. "We had no choice; I hope you understand." Jarrod found himself speaking out loud.

Heath, who had actually regained consciousness a few minutes before, heard Jarrod even though the man wasn't speaking rather quietly. With the visit with his mother, and his own prayer, still very clear in his mind, Heath quickly guessed what the famous Stockton attorney was talking about. However, feeling pain down in that area, he was confused.

"He took my right leg off?" Heath asked as he opened his eyes and slowly turned his head to look at Jarrod.

Jarrod's head flew up at the sound of Heath's voice. Sympathy for the cowboy was in his eyes. "Not all of it, just the lower half." Jarrod answered after a moment of painful silence. "Doc says not to be surprised if you feel pain for awhile; maybe, on and off throughout the rest of your life. He says it's called *Phantom pain."

Heath sighed softly and tried to sit up. Jarrod quickly stood up and helped him do so. "Thanks," Heath paused, not wanting to come across as ungrateful. "I...thanks for everything you all have done only, please, I want to be alone right now."

Jarrod, who was feeling more than stressed anyway, nodded. "I'll let the others know you're awake and want some time by yourself. However," he shook his head, "I know mother. She's never had a chance to talk to you and she will want to; she'll be up later." He started to leave only to have Heath speak up.

Even with all that had happened while Heath was in Limbo, a part of him still couldn't accept the Barkleys really wanted him around. He was sure it was mostly the guilt they were all feeling when it came his having been injured instead of Jarrod, along with his siblings' anger towards their father's affair, that motivated the family to say the things they had. "Once I'm able to, I'll leave and make my way somehow. I'm not living off your family's charity just because I took bullets meant for you. That happens when there's a fight; nothing is owed me."

" **Live off our charity! Leave! Are you crazy!** " Jarrod whirled around, put his hands on his hips and raised his voice just had he had done many times while in a courtroom. " **You can't just waltz into our lives and then leave! You have a family here, who wants to get to know you, and they can't do that if you take off now! Doc will fit you with the best prosthetic leg money will buy and then you'll have plenty to keep you busy. Just ask Nick and he'll tell you this a working ranch, and every one living on it does their share. And, since you'll be working with him, I can guarantee that he'll make sure you do! You won't be getting any charity!** " By the time Jarrod finished speaking the rest of the family had hurried up the stairs and was now standing off to the side of the room. All were horrified to realize what Heath meant to do once he was well enough.

"Jarrod, please," Victoria, who had been stunned to actually hear her oldest son yelling, stepped forward. "Go ahead and do something, anything, outside this room." She turned to the rest of the family and asked them to also go find something to do. "I want to talk to Heath." Her children had all had their say; she would have hers.

One by one her children left as she made her way to the bed Heath was lying in. Soon she was sitting down and asking him if he would listen to what she had to say before he made any definite decision as whether to stay or leave once a prosthetic leg was provided for him. Heath, who saw no reason not to, agreed to do as she asked.


	15. A Home for You and Epilogue

A Home for You **and Epilogue**

 **Previously:** _"Jarrod, please," Victoria, who had been stunned to actually hear her oldest son yelling, stepped forward. "Go ahead and do something, anything, outside this room." She turned to the rest of the family and asked them to also go find something to do. "I want to talk to Heath." Her children all had their say; she would have hers._

Victoria waited until the door closed before turning to Heath, who all of a sudden looked the same as a child who'd just gotten into trouble and was looking for an escape route. She had to fight from laughing, as she didn't want him to get the wrong idea and shut her out. "Do you remember what I said to you the night before the fight at Sample's farm?"

Heath might have denied it, only Victoria had a look in her eyes that told him the question was more rhetorical than anything, and her voice was firm. "Yes, ma'am, I do." Heath answered as he moved just enough to get more comfortable in the bed he was using.

"I meant it then and I mean it now." Victoria's eyes softened, as did the tone in her voice. "Heath, you are my husband's son. I know it, and my children know it." She glanced at the blankets; he didn't need to ask why, and then said, "I won't lie and say that taking those bullets for Jarrod-or losing half your leg- haven't affected any of us; it has. However," her voice grew firm again as she said, "Don't ever think it's guilt, a false sense of debt or charity keeping the door to our home open to you. I won't stop you from leaving, but I am asking you think twice about it before you do. As Jarrod said, you will be fitted with a prosthetic leg. That way, you can work the ranch –or whatever you choose to do-like anyone else and not be confined to crutches or a wheelchair." She paused as she bit her lip and then started speaking again. Not knowing Heath had heard what she'd said about his mother, Victoria made the same confession to him. "I was wrong in doing that only I can't go back and undo it. Please, stay. In time, everyone will come to be eternally grateful you came into our lives, and that includes Nick." She then turned to leave the room.

Heath knew why Victoria made the comment about Nick. Truth was that in spite of admitting with his mouth Heath was their brother, Nick was still very much at odds with everything. And the idea that he'd still be able to work instead of feeling like a helpless cripple was more than appealing. "I'll think about it, ma'am." Heath said just as Victoria reached for the door knob.

"That's all I ask." Victoria smiled at him before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her, telling herself she'd have to work on that 'ma'am' bit if her stepson decided to make his home with them.

 **Epilogue**

Victoria, Jarrod, Nick and Audra sat at the breakfast table talking. Gene had left for school; they were just waiting for Heath to show up for breakfast. Nick, as usual, was being impatient and making assumptions.

"Now where is that boy? He's been told breakfast is a seven sharp!" Nick growled. "I told him he'll have to pull his weight like anyone else in this family!"

Victoria, who did her best not to worry about Heath, who had been fitted with a prosthetic leg two days before, told Nick to watch the tone in his voice. "I'm sure your brother will be down soon." Victoria noticed how Nick bristled slightly and knew her middle son's head had accepted Heath as a brother, only his heart was a different matter. If that wasn't the case, Nick wouldn't still be having such a hard time every time she referred to Heath as his brother.

"He needs to be on time! If he's late for breakfast, he'll be late for everything!" Nick bought his palm down upon the table. Naturally, it earned him a hard glare from his mother and the others. They didn't exactly appreciate their plates full of food moving, even if it was only for a few seconds.

"Dr. Merar only released Heath to work yesterday at five in the afternoon, even then he told Heath to take it easy for a little while." Jarrod said, and then paused as he let out a low, tired breath, "It's going to take him awhile to get used to walking with that prosthetic leg."

"Well, he…" Nick started into another rant only to have Heath walk into the dining hall. Everyone was astounded to see him wiping his forehead with a bandana and his shirt was soaked wet. Since he was walking with a cane…doctor had ordered Heath to use it until they could see whether or not the limb would work properly.

"Where the devil have you been?" Nick bellowed from his seat.

"There's a fence and the bridge which both need fixed, especially that bridge as I don't intend to take another bath in the river if I can help it." Heath answered as he sat down at the table. He then watched as Nick's jaw, and the jaws of the rest of the family, hit the floor. A portion of Heath wanted to laugh only he was too hungry to really care what they thought about his answer. After all, what had they expected him to do? Use what had happened as an excuse to lie around and do nothing? They were crazy if they thought he could do that. No, instead he'd been up most of the night practicing walking. Of course, the fact that he'd also spent that time ranting and railing at the man upstairs, asking why such a thing was necessary, was another thing he wasn't about to admit. Why should he? If he needed someone to talk to, really needed someone, he'd go to Strawberry and talk to his Aunt Rachel or Hannah. He wasn't going to vent to a family he barely knew. After thinking that, Heath inwardly sighed. After spending the hours of practicing walking, Heath had ridden off to get some work done. After breakfast, he told he would go back to the same work...or whatever Nick had him do. Yes, he was tired, but he was more tired of laying around doing nothing. He knew he'd hear about it from the doctor later, but he really didn't care enough to do anything but what he was already doing. He'd simply rest later.

Deep in thought, Heath didn't notice Nick had picked up his fork and was going for a piece of meat in front of him. This being the case, Heath did the same only to find him and Nick doing their best to stare each other down, neither one willing to give up the steak to the other one.

Jarrod looked at the rest of the family, who was trying their best not to start laughing, and shook his head. Picking up a knife, Jarrod began cutting the steak down the middle. Heath and Nick said nothing as the meat separated and each took his own piece, though Heath threw a small smile Jarrod's way…as if to thank him. However, he quickly looked away from Jarrod…as he could plainly see the concern Jarrod had for him in the man's eyes, and it made Heath uncomfortable. When it came to Nick, he and Heath would butt heads more than once before what they knew in their heads would work itself into their hearts. Only, it was a beginning and that was what they need the most at the moment.

A/N I hope to be able to do a sequel to this. As far as I'm concerned, it really needs one.


End file.
